Our Stories
by LeafyHollow
Summary: This is a story about how Mitch, SJ, Tyler and Kyla met and got together. *NO SPOILERS* BTW, this is a 'tribute' to ShadowJoker's story. Your should check it out to see SJ's story. I suck at summaries, don't I.


**A/N – HELLO ALL! NICE TO MEET YOU! Even though I'm not really meeting you, you're just reading my story… BUT WHO CARES! IM CRAZY! **

**So, this is like a remake from ShadowJokers 'One Shot Books' since I think that it was really good, even though it was only 2 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the story, at least not yet… I may add some OC's so suggest some for me guys! And BTW, they have to be girls because I'm gonna pair them up with a member of Team Crafted! (even though most of them have left…. So sad.) AND ALSO, I am not copying ShadowJokers, think of this as a… tribute. Yeah, a tribute.**

**ALRIGHT! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**(A/N the first chapter of SJ's story still stands, just gonna remake the rest and add more)**

**Kyla's POV**

**Today I'm at my last few days of high school before I head off to the jungle biomes****and build myself a house! But that's not for a month. Right now, I'm playing my very 1****st**** Hunger Games with my friends SJ (Shadow Jokers), Mitch (BajanCanadian) and Tyler (MunchingBrotato) but me and SJ were against Mitch and Tyler. I knew MunchingBrotato (well, as much as an ordinary girl can know him), I watch like all of his videos and I'm possibly his biggest fan ever; he's so cute… But anyway, we were playing on the map **_**Woodland Prairie.**_

"**Are you ready Kyla?" SJ asked me.**

"**I'm ready!" Even though I said that I was really nervous, since this was my first Hunger Games, and did I mention that MY CRUSH MUNCHINGBROTATO IS PLAYING WITH ME TOO! **

**As I heard a strange twinkling sound SJ yelled at me to run to the chests in the center then meet her inside a house she had mentioned before the game had started. I ran to spawn, opened as many chests as I could, and brought back 2 chain chestplates, iron leggings, a golden helmet, a few carrots, some steak, and two stone swords. After that I sprinted to the house in the distance as I could see someone coming for me already!**

**Once I finally made it there, me and SJ shared out the food, armour and weapons she and I had both found. She had an iron helmet, chain chestplate, leather leggings and a stone sword. I had a golden helmet, chain chestplate, iron leggings, leather boots and a stone sword also.**

"**Spawn is clear!" I announced triumphantly. I was doing pretty well for my first time playing.**

"**But not for long." She said, smirking, her fangs showing and her tail swaying, as she pointed to 2 figures not far from us. **

**It was Mitch and Tyler.**

**Tyler's POV**

**As the game started both me and Mitch were a little late, and only got leather armour and stone swords. Crap. I don't know why Mitch was late, but I was too busy staring at Kyla. God she is so beautiful. She has soft brown curly hair that tumbles down to her hips, emerald green eyes, adorable freckles and a pearly smile. And I had only just met her in the lobby before the game had started. **

**Both me and Mitch ran to this massive tree that had a small opening so that we could share some food; someone had tried attacking me at spawn.**

**While we were doing this, I heard a rustle and warned Mitch to be silent. We crept out of our hiding place and saw nothing. We both start cracking up, but that was before I see SJ, with Kyla behind her. Quickly, I hide back in the tree trunk, too late forgetting Mitch.**

**Kyla's POV**

**Me and SJ silently crept up to where we thought Mitch and Tyler were, but I couldn't see Tyler anywhere, only Mitch. **

"**You go for Tyler, I'll handle Mitch" SJ whispered to me as we came up to the tree.**

"**OK" I whispered back.**

**As I was looking for Tyler, I overheard SJ and Mitch's conversation once he realized she was there.**

"**Woah, SJ, I won't kill you! You're my sister! And anyway, you have way better gear than me." Said Mitch.**

"**Well, sorry then, cause I'm gonna have to kill you." She answered back as she started swinging at him.**

"**So that's how you wanna play, huh?" Mitch asked. "Fine."**

**He swung at her, hitting her, but then she swung back, hitting him critically. One more swing and he was dead.**

"**NOOOOOOO SJ! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU! You know what, next time, I swear I will beat you. And Kyla."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." She teased.**

**During this conversation I heard footsteps behind me. Using my quick reflexes, I spun around and found the one person I didn't expect to see. Tyler.**

"**Well hello then, pretty lady." He said in a deep voice.**

"**Well hi Tyler." I smiled at him, hoping he didn't think I was some weirdo.**

"**You're really cute… Mitch is about to die; do you wanna team with me?"**

**I turned around to see SJ fighting Mitch (A/N Kyla and Tyler's conversation was during Mitch and SJ's. JS.) and I said "Sorry, but I already have a teammate." I grinned even more, and then he took my hand and kissed it while smiling softly.**

"**Well I guess we'll have to fight each other." He turned away and started sprinting away.**

"**GET HIM KYLA!" SJ shouted at me, while picking up Mitch's loot.**

**I did what I was told, and ran after him. Suddenly, a hand shoots out from within a tree and pulls me in. The mysterious hand pinned me to a wall, then I realized who it was. Tyler.**

"**Well, look who's here." He smirked, then I turned my head away from him, but then we accidentally kiss as I was turning my head… however, neither of us pulled away. In fact, he leaned in even more, pressing against me. It was awesome. I loved it. But then it all stopped when he froze, then I saw SJ standing in front of me, holding her stone sword with pride.**

"**NEVER TURN YOUR BACK IN A HUNGER GAMES FOOL!" she cheered.**

**I blushed tomato red when it finally registers in my mind what me and Tyler were doing a few seconds a go. Kissing. On the lips. Could my day get any better?**

**Well, it did.**

**Me and SJ had made it to the deathmatch, when she said that I should go for the last guy, while she sneaks in from behind.**

**By then we both had full iron armour and an iron sword (in my case) and a diamond sword for SJ. Eventually, after many minutes of fighting (the guy who was left secretly pulled out a diamond sword and put on ENCHANTED IRON ARMOUR) we won!**

"**WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOOOOOOP! WHO'S DA CHAMPS! WE ARE!" she celebrated.**

**Soon enough, we both got teleported into the lobby where we greeted Mitch and Tyler. And guess what? I was still blushing when I saw him again!**

"**RACE YOU TO X-RUN, SJ!" Mitch yelled.**

"**You're on!" **

**They both ran, leaving me and Tyler. Alone.**

"**Well, that was interesting," he said.**

"**What was so interesting? I asked curiously.**

"**This."**

**He kissed me softly until I couldn't breathe, but I could have gone on for longer, but the shock of him kissing me took my breath away (quite literally, you see). And then he left without saying goodbye.**

**THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!**

**A/N Sorry I didn't go to Mitch's POV or SJ's POV at anytime, guys, but it will be focused on them in the next chapter so hang in there!**

**I LOVE YA'LL FOR READING! COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVE FOR UPDATES ON : OUR STORIES!**

**BUH BAI!**

_**-LeafyHollow**_


End file.
